The Unlucky Group
by Sensitive
Summary: A twist on the ever famous cliche! Meet Mei, the 287th Hunter Guide! How will having an examiner on their side change things for our protagonists? Watch the boys handle a much needed female touch! Kurapika x OC, follows the 1999 anime.
1. The Unlucky Group

_**A twist on the ever famous FF cliché! The Hunter Exam has begun, meet Mei the 287**__**th**__** Hunter Guide, how will having an examiner on their side change things for our protagonists? Kurapika x OC**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Mei and this fan fiction.**_

_**Chapter 1 The Unlucky Group**_

* * *

I found myself walking in silence with Satutso, it was time for the 287th Hunter Exam to begin and we were on our way to welcome the new set of examinees. I let my eyes wander to the man on my left, he was a peculiar man to say the least, but knowing the Hunter Association, I did not doubt for a minute his strength though it was concealed by a façade of gentlemanly calmness and composure.

"I hope this year's examinees are as fun as Toushiro said," I thought out loud remembering my friend who had been on the examiner's board the previous year.

Satutso said nothing, I had gotten used to his silence, our trip to the examination hall had been composed mainly of me talking and him listening with the occasional grunt or chuckle here and there. Nevertheless, I continued talking, "I was actually on a mission when I got the message you know."

We were almost there now, I could see the large entrance door that would lead us to the examinees, I felt the excitement build in me, it was nothing like the thrill I got from hunting, but it was exhilarating nonetheless, a touch of suspense mixed with curiosity.

"Had to wrap it up quickly in order to reach here on time," I continued.

"We're here," said Satutso quietly.

The door opened to reveal an flat elevator like rectangle, we stepped on it, and with a grunt the thing descended into a large, dark hall filled with people, I scanned the room, they were of all ages and races, I felt a twinge of disappointment at the small number of girl applicants, you could sense the testosterone in the air. Satutso pulled out a weird face shaped clock and switched on its alarm, if hunters were known for anything it was their weirdness, the shrilly voice bounced throughout the room. "You couldn't use a normal bell could you?"

The applicants hushed down when they noticed us, their faces spoke of cockiness, anticipation, hesitation and in some fear of the unknown. Satutso cleared his throat before speaking to the contestants, "As of this moment the exam is closed to any further applicants."

"I would like to officially welcome everyone here to the Hunter Exam," he continued as we stepped down. I could hear hushed voices around us, I smiled at the room, the anticipation was rising. I noticed that Satutso had stopped talking, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and found him staring at me, it took me a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh! Yes, hello everyone! Welcome to the Hunter Exam," I said. "My name is Mei and I will be the Hunter Guide of this year."

I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and continued, "Can the contestants holding numbers 403, 404 and 405 step forward?"

I looked up, three figures stepped forward hesitantly, I eyed them with interest, the first one was a young man no older than 20, he wore a dark blue suit and black eyeglasses, my gaze moved from his brown hair to the blond next to him he was probably my age, wearing a blue tunic, his aquamarine eyes eyed me apprehensively, the final person was the one who peek my interest, he was a green clad child no older than twelve, he gave me a toothy grin and raised his hand. "Excuse me Miss Mei, but what's a Hunter Guide?"

"A person who guides hunters," I replied simply, ignoring the dramatic falls around me. "Every year a lucky –or unlucky depending on how you see it – group of three is randomly chosen to get a Hunter Guide to follow them around throughout the exam, basically my job is to watch you participate while taking notes, meaning that even if you somehow manage to reach the final phase you will not pass before the committee reads my report."

"Great," muttered the guy in the suit sarcastically, some people around them gave them looks of pity, others smirked at their misfortune.

I grinned at them, Satutso cleared his throat once again, "Please come with me, let me take a moment to remind you all that the Hunter Exam is extremely demanding, if you're unprepared or unlucky, you may well be severely injured or even killed."

"Way to bum them out," I thought to myself, but I knew that he was right, not everyone was cut to be a hunter, only the elites of humanity managed to pass and become successful hunters, it was a hard prize to get and only the worthy managed to accomplish this feat.

We walked towards an entrance, I followed my partner towards it, he continued his speech saying, "If you are alright with accepting those risks, then you may continue following me."

The contestants followed us, not many usually backed down before the first phase began, it was only when they saw the horrors that awaited them that fear and panic seep through their souls.

"Four hundred and four is a large number," I muttered to Satutso.

"At least for now," he replied.

I could have imagined it but I thought I saw a gleam of excitement in his intelligent eyes. Slowly he picked up his pace, I grinned, the exam had officially begun.

"Sorry for the delay, but allow me to introduce myself," he called. "I am Satutso, the examiner for the first phase, I am also the one who is leading you for the site of the second phase."

"Those of you who manage to pass this one that is," I couldn't help but call mischievously, hey we had our share of misery when we applied, it was their turn to taste some of it! Our legs were barely jogging but the pace had increased incredibly, I could hear the pants of surprise behind me.

"Some of you may have realized, keeping up with me to reach the second phase is in fact the first phase," he said.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic tone, the first phase was made to examine the contestants' stamina and will power, it was a fast way to eliminate the weaklings, and those who did not want it enough, not knowing when will the distance end could strain them mentally too, needless to say the Hunter Exam was not for everyone.

"This is going to be an interesting year," I thought.

* * *

Three hours passed, the strained breathing behind us increased, I didn't need to look to know that a large number of the contestants had fallen down, a sweet honey like smell filled my nostrils, it was the Delusion Cedar Sap, an old herb used by assassins to make their victims fall into a state of total delusion, when despair ate away their brains they'd drop their final hit, killing their prey.I glanced quickly behind me, I couldn't decipher any of my group members, I frowned, they didn't seem like a weak bunch, could they have fallen?

"I am going to check up on my group, see you later," I said.

He nodded and I headed back, I looked to the many faces around me but none of the tired gazes I met were the ones I was looking for.

"Looks like my job here is over," I thought. "Pity, I was very excited."

I was about to move back front when a conversation behind me struck my attention.

"What are you scared of?" asked a cold voice.

I glanced back, a young boy no older than the green clad boy was talking to an ugly looking man who looked tense, I frowned, I could sense that this boy was dangerous, he gave off an eerily dark aura.

"I…I-it's noting," replied the tense man.

"You tricked them..eh?" asked the boy nonchalantly.

"W-what? D-don't be silly, of course not," answered the man, I could see the sweat forming on his forehead.

_Could he be talking about the group?_

"I'll tell you something good, anyone who uses dirty tricks will die a dirty death one day," said the boy.

They had both stopped walkimg, I slowed down my steps, it wasn't something a kid would say, something told me that there was more to that boy than meets the eye.

"I am not lying, wana see? I can show you right now, right here," said the boy taking a step forward.

"Stop."

They looked at me, the boy's aura was barely spiked but I could still sense the murderous intent, I glanced at the man with disgust and asked him coldly, "Where are they?"

He pointed at a direction, the white haired boy eyed me with an expression-less, the fat man took it as a chance to escape, I ran towards the direction he had pointed, the dark aura followed me, I could sense him trailing behind me on his skateboard. I ignored him, something told me that they had been talking about my group.

"It could be too late you know," he commented casually.

"Won't believe it till I see it, gotta write something in that report kid," I replied with a casual glance, but I found myself praying that he would be wrong. We rounded a corner and I felt my back go cold, to my horror the green clad boy was carrying his blond friend, the latter was struggling and screaming, pleading, the herb had obviously affected him. Before I could react, the white haired boy skated towards them and kicked the blond straight to the face. I hurried towards them.

"You were tricked," he said hands tucked in his pockets, "The herb is called the Delusion Cedar Sap, it used to stir up your most fragile fears and memories, slowly destroying your mind."

I kneeled in front of the blond guy, he seemed to be waking up from his stupor, a look of bewilderment evident on his features, I opened my bag and rummaged inside retrieving a small bottle with a dark green liquid.

"Take a small sip of this, it'll drive away any effect," I said. "This is a trap and not the only one here, so hurry up."

He gave me a look of distrust, I rolled my eyes, "The longer you guys live, the more I have to submit to the Committee, it's not in my interest to harm you."

After briefly assessing what I had said, he slowly took the bottle and drank, "Thank you."

I nodded and stood up, "Where is your other friend?"

Suddenly realizing the urgency, Gon became more alert, "We have to go help him."

"Well then you have to hurry if you want to catch up with the others, come on," I said running towards the deeper end of the tunnel. The blond followed me with the two boys right behind us, I hoped it wasn't too late to save the other guy, behind me the white haired boy replied to a question about his name.

"Killua."

The name seemed to ring a bell, but I could not place my finger on it, I had heard it before, I was sure of that.

"Why are you helping us? Isn't that against the rules?" asked the blond next to me, his blue eyes were calculating trying to decipher my intentions, he was obviously a smart lad.

"I told you, the longer you live the more I have to write," I replied. "I don't want to return home early after coming all the way here."

It wasn't a lie, I was definitely excited and proud when I received the message from the committee, but a small voice inside of me told me that that wasn't the full reason why I was helping them, something told me that they were an interesting group of people.

"You haven't answered my second question," he persisted.

"Well," I thought. "I am not sure about that, guess we'll just have to find out!"

I grinned at his deadpanned look, we reached a dead end, the wall facing us was covered with the plant.

"Killua, what are we going to do?" asked the green clad boy.

Killua pulled a small bomb from his pocket, I raised an eyebrow, I was now sure that he wasn't a normal kid, but then again no normal person would attempt to join the Exam.

"This is a bomb, we'll use it to blow the sap infested wall," said Killua a look of mischief apparent on his face.

He threw the bomb at the wall, the next thing I knew the four of us were thrown into the unsuspecting blue suited man, I flipped myself and landed on the ground to avoid crushing any of them.

"That was a great trick kid, if you were in my group you'd receive top marks!" I said excitedly.

Killua gave me an empty look and ignored me.

"Don't ignore me you brat, I am your senior! That is if you even pass the exam!" I growled at him.

The suited man looked at us disbelievingly, "W-what? GON? KURAPIKA?"

_So that's what they're called._

I threw the green bottle at him, "Take a small sip, it'll drive away any affects, and yes you've been tricked by the ugly, fat guy, the herbs cause severe delusions that eventually eat up your brain, now can we please leave? You guys won't catch up with the others at this rate."

He met me with a blank look, before straighting up and marching towards me, I blinked at him as he took my hand.

"I am Leorio," he said huskily kissing my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet a lovely lady such as yourself."

I smiled sweetly at him, he seemed to take that as an encouragement before my head collided with his in a head butt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Thank you, but flirting with the Guide will get you nowhere," I said smirking at him. "Come on big guy, we need to get going."

"You deserve it," muttered Kurapika.

"Come on Grandpa we need to get going," said Killua.

"YOU BRAT!"

I sighed, they were never going to make it on time if the continued behaving like that. Finally, Kurapika, who seemed to be the voice of reason spoke, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Like this," said Killua throwing another set of bombs.

For the second time that day, my ears were filled with the sound of explosions, this time we jumped through the wall and found ourselves face to face with Satutso and the other contestants. My fellow hunter gave me a raised eyebrow which I returned with a shrug.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked the boys.

"Sorry Mr. Satutso, we destroyed the wall a little," replied Gon sheepishly.

"I never said you can't destroy it," said Satutso. "You wandered into the path of delusion and came back alive, that it impressive."

"True, true," I nodded in agreement.

Before any of us could say another word, Leorio ran towards the ugly guy, and grabbed his shirt.

"Tompa you bastard, I am going to kick your ass!"

"Let it go Leorio," said Gon.

"Shut up!" bellowed the older man. "Gon aren't you mad?"  
"This is all part of the test," reason Kurapika.

Finally, Leorio let go with a growl.

"Don't dirty your hands with the likes of him," I said eyeing the fat vermin. If there was anything I hated, it was dishonest assholes. "Let's get going."

Twenty minutes later, I found myself running next to Leorio and Kurapika who turned to look at me.

"So what does a Guide's job entail? Beside guiding us," he added the last part warily.

"Yeah how are we lucky if we're watched by a judge 24/7" added Leorio panting as he tried to keep up.

I giggled at his demeanor, it was funny to see the two of them together, so different and opposing, "I suppose I could tell you, let's just say that if a Guide takes a liking to you, he or she may help get you out of sticky situations, think of me as a reinforcement of some sort, I can't pass the test for you, but I can back you up if I want, however, I have to report the facts as they are, I can't add or deduct anything, and because you have a guide, your passing criteria may or may not be harder than the rest."

"Oh." was the only thing that escaped the blonde's lips.

"Oh cheer up! I think we're going to have fun together!"

He gave me a hesitant smile quietly chuckling , I didn't know what was awaiting them or myself, but I knew that this year was going to be like no other.

* * *

**Author's Note: So? What do you guys think? Do review and tell me if you liked or hated it! Constructive criticism would be very appreciated! Has anyone checked the 2011 version? What do you think of it? Let me know in a review! **


	2. The Feminist Hunter

**A twist on the ever famous FF cliché! The Hunter Exam has begun, meet Mei the 287th Hunter Guide, how will having an examiner on their side change things for our protagonists? Watch our heroes handle a much needed female touch! Kurapika x OC **

**Big thanks to my reviewers! You guys encourage me to write! **

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Feminist Hunter **

"Where the hell were you? And what happened to Leorio's face?" I asked staring at the boys incredulously.

"It looks normal to me," commented Kurapika quietly.

"What do you mean normal?!" asked Leorio. "Oh man! What happened to me?"

"You mean you actually don't remember?" asked Gon looking surprised.

"What is going on here? Can someone explain to me?" I asked again.

Again ignoring me, Kurapika and Gon whispered to each other, I gave up since I was obviously not going to get an answer, with an eye roll, I walked back towards Satutso. The first phase was officially over.

"I would like to offer my congratulations to each and every one of you," said the hunter. "All those who stand before us have officially passed the first phase, I'd like to wish you all the best of luck in the second phase."

"Oh yes! Thou art worthy of an applause," I said clapping softly, trying to mimic Satutso's dramatic way of speaking. "What?" I asked innocently answering the look he gave me.

I think I heard him sigh, but I am not sure, I gave him a little wave which he returned with a nod as he proceeded to leave the area, I turned back to the contestants, their number had lessened though not as dramatically as I had expected, but knowing the judges of the second phase I wasn't sure that that number would stay the same.

"Okay folks, listen up!" I called. "Get ready for the second phase, it should start in…one….two….three."

Right on cue, the clock on the building in front of us banged announcing the beginning of the second phase, the large double doors opened to reveal my two favorite Gourmet Hunters.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Menchi. "Hey Buhara, how are you feeling now? Hungry?"

"Don't tease me Menchi, can't you hear my tummy?" grumbled the giant behind her. I giggled, Buhara was like a giant baby, all you had to do to keep him happy was to keep him well fed.

"As you may have guessed, us two Gourmet Hunters are in charge of judging the second phase," continued Menchi haughtily.

"Go easy on them Menchi," I laughed as I walked up to her.

"So your group managed to make it so far, can't promise you they'd make it past Buhara and I," she said with cocky smile as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah yeah, I know all about your fancy tastes," I said waving a hand. "But come on girrrrrrrl, we did our nails together."

"I thought I told you to stop making things up," she said with a blank look.

"Fine."

"Back to the subject at hand," called Menchi looking back at the contestants. "The second phase of the Hunter Exam is cooking."

Immediately, voices of surprise and disdain rose around us, I doubt any of them had expected this type of exam, the look of disbelief on their faces was almost comical.

"COOKING?"

"You have got to be kidding me, I didn't come here to cook!

"Yeah! We wana be real hunters!"

"We're men!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU SEXIST PIGS?!" I screamed jumping of my seat. "THIS IS SO TYPICAL! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT SOME OF THE BEST HUNTERS IN THE WORLD ARE FEMALES! AND WHAT –"

"Mei calm down," said Buhara.

"Have you forgotten than we're the judges here?" asked Menchi through gritted teeth, I could see her forehead vein beginning to pop.

"Oh like you're one to talk with that temper of –"

"SIT DOWN!"

"Fine!"

Seriously, you'd think my fellow hunters would show some respect, but nooo! We're examiners and you're a guide ooooh, whatever! I looked back at the contestants and saw Killua and Leorio laughing their heads of, even Kurapika was trying to keep his lips from moving, those brats. But the voices of contempt, which had calmed during my outburst, were back again, this time it was Menchi who spoke.

"If you don't like it than you can go right ahead and leave, right now," she said simply. "Does anyone else wanna complain about the test? If so then you can do it on your way home."

"Yeah!" I said but refrained from saying anymore after receiving a glare from her.

The loud voices turned into hushed discussions, they seemed to have realized that Menchi wasn't kidding around, a bald, ninja clad man stepped forward.

"Uh…so what are we supposed to cook?" he asked hesitantly.

"First of all you're gonna have to cook whatever dish _I _decide to order," spoke Buhara. I could sense the excitement emitting from him.

"Only those of you who'd managed to fill his order will be asked to prepare a dish of _my _choice," continued Menchi.

I smiled, it was a clever way to again eliminate the weaklings.

"It comes down to this, if we both think the food you made is good, you pass," continued the red-head.

I raised an eyebrow, it wasn't really a fair exam because tastes can't be argued upon. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had that opinion, the angry voices were back.

"That's not fair, what tastes good to me might not taste good to you!" said a large man voicing my thoughts.

"How are we supposed to know what you like?"

"It's not fair!"

Menchi stood up, I could see that she too was beginning to get sick of their complaints, and despite my agreement with the contestants, I had to back her up, if a judge says something, you are not allowed to argue too much, at least that's how it was when I applied.

"Like I just said a minute ago," she said, her anger barely in check. "If you have any objections, feel free to ponder them on your way home."

* * *

I blinked at the image in front of me, seventy roasted pigs were presented to Buhara, the giant looked happy to say the least, I decided to move away from him lest I be crushed, with a swift jump, I landed away from the man and headed to my group and Killua.

"Buhara is very hungry, so he won't be too picky," I assured them.

"How can one person eat all those pigs?" asked Leorio.

"Judging from his size, I wouldn't be very surprised," said Kurapika observing the giant devouring the meals.

We watched as Buhara consumed the pigs one by one, it didn't matter whether it was burnt, over-cooked, undercooked, the man just swallowed them all! Menchi was obviously not very happy by the results, seventy contestants managed to pass.

"Buhara! You were supposed to judge them on the taste too! Are you seriously gonna let them all pass?"

"Who cares? The number has decreased, besides the test was never about flavor anyways," answered the giant.

"You shouldn't be so easy on them! You're a Gourmet Hunter with a reputation. We're expected to uphold certain standards"

"Well congratulations guys," I said to my group. "But don't expect Menchi's test to be as easy."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurapika.

"She's a tough one and one of the best Gourmet hunters in the world, you really have to be special to please her tastes," I answered.

* * *

"Did you just say it's not ROCKET SCIENCE?" asked Menchi grabbing Hanzo by the neck. "YOU BALD HEADED IDIOT! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT IT TAKES AT LEAST TEN YEARS OF TRAINING TO EVEN BEGIN TO MAKE PROPER SUSHI! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU AMATEURS TRY TO DUPLICATE THE DELICATE SHAPE AND FLAVOR YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE IT! GOT THAT?"

"Geez, what's with the temperamental women?" asked Leorio feeling sorry for the guy.

"Shut up Leorio," I said glaring at him.

As expected, Menchi had come up with a difficult exam, she asked the contestants to make her Sushi, not one of them managed to get it right, ninja guy then gave away the recipe and it all escalated from that. I was seriously beginning to wonder why I had agreed to take that job.

"Aren't you supposed to be a Guide?" asked Killua hands in his pocket. "Why don't you give us a hint."

"First of all, you're not in my group, besides I can't pass the test for you, I can just give hints here and there," I replied.

"Okay so give us a hint about this," said Gon.

"Menchi would kill me, and I don't really know anything about cooking," I said sheepishly.

"So much for being lucky."

"I heard that Leorio."

They sighed but the issue was far from over, apparently Menchi was growing angrier and angrier, knowing her, the exam wasn't going to have a happy ending. The more she tried the more she became intolerant and picky, not even Buhara managed to calm her down. After about the fifth round, she poured herself a cup of tea.

Taking a sip, she said, "Sorry but I am completely stuffed."

"So…what happens now?" asked Hanzo.

"Like I said, the test is over when I am full," she said somewhat apologetically. "Thank you! Come again next year!"

"You have got to be kidding me," said Hanzo.

"This is not funny!" said a large, angry looking guy.

I stepped forward, "Um…Menchi, with all the respect, don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I think this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I felt that this episode dragged. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
